gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Wächter auf der Mauer (Episode)
"Die Wächter auf der Mauer" (im Original:"The Watchers on the Wall") ist die neunte Episode der vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die neununddreißigste Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Neil Marshall. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 8. Juni 2014 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 28. Juli 2014 auf Sky. Inhalt Jon Schnee und die gesamte Nachtwache müssen mit der größten Bedrohung der nördlichen Mauer aller Zeiten fertig werden. :Text: Sky Handlung Jon Schnee und Samwell Tarly halten Wache auf der Mauer und unterhalten sich über das Keuschheitsgelübde der Nachtwache. Sam wird von Jon abgelöst und zum Aufzug begleitet, der ihn zur Schwarzen Festung nach unten bringt. Südlich der Mauer bereiten sich die Wildlinge auf den Angriff auf die Schwarze Festung vor. Sie warten auf Manke Rayders Zeichen („Das größte Feuer, das der Norden je gesehen hat“), das der Warg der Thenn mit seiner Eule vernehmen soll. Tormund unterhält die Gruppe während Ygritte Pfeile schnitzt. Es kommt zu einem lautstarken Streit zwischen ihr und dem Thenn Styr, sodass Goldy, die das geplünderte Mulwarft verlassen hat, mit ihrem Baby unbemerkt an dem Wildlingslager vorbei zur Schwarzen Festung laufen kann. Samwell liest in der Bibliothek, als sich plötzlich Maester Aemon dazu gesellt. Sie unterhalten sich über Goldy, Wildlinge und über Aemons Vergangenheit als Prinz in Königsmund. Dann löscht Aemon das Licht und schickt Sam ins Bett. Pyp steht am Tor zur Festung und weist eine Frau ab, die um Einlass bittet. Sam, der gerade die Bibliothek verlassen hat, erkennt Goldys Stimme und befiehlt Pyp, das Tor zu öffnen. Das Signalhorn ertönt zweimal, was einen Wildlingsangriff ankündigt, und Sam bringt Goldy mit ihrem Baby in der Speisekammer in Sicherheit. Er verspricht Goldy, nicht zu sterben, küsst sie und begibt sich zu seinen Brüdern in den Kampf. Der Warg sieht durch seine Eule Mankes Zeichen und verkündet den Angriff. Auf der Mauer blickt Jon Schnee in den brennenden Wald nördlich der Mauer und sucht Ser Allisar Thorn auf, der Jon gegenüber eingesteht, dass er im Unrecht war und das Außentor hätte versiegeln lassen sollen, so wie Jon es empfahl. Sam versucht derweil Pyp für die Schlacht moralisch aufzubauen und erzählt, wie er einst einen Weißen Wanderer tötete, um Goldy und ihr Baby zu beschützen. Südlich der Festung berichtet Ygritte ihrem Wildlingstrupp von der Truppenstärke in der Festung. Tormund löscht das Lagerfeuer und die Wildlinge ziehen in den Kampf. Nördlich der Mauer marschieren Wildlinge samt zweier Riesen und einem Mammut aus den Wäldern, und Allisar Thorn spornt die Nachtwachenbrüder an. Das Signalhorn ertönt zweimal, doch diesmal kündigt es Wildlinge von südlich der Mauer an. Janos Slynt eilt zu Ser Allisar und verkündet den Angriff auf die Festung. Ser Allisar übergibt Slynt das Kommando über die Mauer und fährt zum Kämpfen nach unten, wo er die Männer der Nachtwache auf den Sieg einschwört. Die Wildlinge dringen darauf in die Festung ein; allen voran Tormund und Styr. Auf der Mauer bekommt es Slynt mit der Angst zu tun und hält Riesen oder Mammuts wider besseren Wissens für Ammenmärchen. Grenn, der den nervösen Slynt als hinderlich empfindet und loswerden möchte, behauptet daher, dass Ser Allisar nach ihm verlangt, da er der erfahrenste Kämpfer sei. Das Kommando auf der Mauer hat somit Jon Schnee. Slynt fährt mit dem Aufzug nach unten und versteckt sich in der Speisekammer, wo er auf Goldy und ihr Baby trifft. Pyp und Sam, die als Kämmerer keine Kampferfahrung mit scharfen Schwertern haben, bekämpfen die eingedrungenen Wildlinge mit Pfeilen und Armbrust. Pyp verkündet stolz, einen Wildling getötet zu haben, wird allerdings im nächsten Moment von Ygritte im Hals getroffen und stirbt in Sams Armen. Auf der Nordseite versuchen die Riesen mit ihrem Mammut das massive Stahltor aufzureißen. Jon befiehlt Grenn, das Innentor zu sichern, da das Außentor nicht mehr lange standhalten wird. Grenn nimmt sich Cooper, Donnel Hügel und drei weitere Männer und fährt mit dem Aufzug hinab, während die Brüder auf der Mauer brennende Ölfässer nach unten werfen und mit einer Balliste einen tödlichen Pfeil auf einen der Riesen abgeben. Der Riesenkönig Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg hebelt daraufhin mit aller Kraft das Außentor auf und betritt den Tunnel. Hinter dem Innentor zitieren Grenn und seine Männer den Nachtwachenschwur, um gegen die Angst anzukämpfen und machen sich bereit, den Riesen aufzuhalten. Unten in der Festung kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Tormund und Ser Allisar Thorn, der verwundet wird und von einigen Nachtwachenbrüdern in Sicherheit gebracht wird. Sam läuft zum Aufzug und befiehlt dem verängstigten Olly, sich eine Waffe zu suchen und ihn nach oben zu bringen. Oben angekommen teilt er Jon mit, dass in der Festung mehr Männer gebraucht werden. Eddison Tollett erhält daraufhin das Kommando über die Mauer und Jon geht zum Kämpfen nach unten. Im Aufzug nach unten gibt er Sam den Schlüssel für den Zwinger, in dem sein Schattenwolf untergebracht ist. Geist wird freigelassen und beteiligt sich an den Kämpfen. Im Getümmel entdeckt der Thenn Styr den kämpfenden Jon Schnee und greift ihn an. Es kommt zu einem harten Zweikampf infolgedessen Jon ihm einen Hammer in die Schädeldecke treibt. Jon wischt sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht, dreht sich um und erblickt Ygritte, die einen Pfeil auf ihn richtet. Er lächelt sie an und Ygritte bricht von einem Pfeil getroffen zusammen. Von oben nickt ihm Olly mit einem Bogen in der Hand zu, dessen Vater einst von Ygritte erschossen wurde. Ygritte, die in Jons Arme zusammensackt, erinnert ihn an die Höhle, in der er damals seinen Eid brach, als er mit ihr schlief. Sie stirbt, nachdem sie die Worte „Du weißt gar nichts, Jon Schnee“ spricht. Der an der Mauer emporkletternden Wildlinge entledigt sich Eddison Tollett, in dem er eine gigantische Sense an der Eiswand entlang schwingen lässt, die die Wildlinge von der Mauer schneidet. Mit Genugtuung beobachten die Wächter auf der Mauer die Wildlinge, die sich in den Wald zurückziehen. Doch Edd hält es für klüger, nicht zu früh zu jubeln. Denn für jeden Nachtwachenbruder stehen noch mindestens 100 Wildlinge nördlich der Mauer. In der Schwarzen Festung lebt von den Eindringlingen nur noch Tormund, der von mehreren Brüdern umzingelt ist und von Jon mit einem Armbrustbolzen am Weiterkämpfen gehindert wird. Er befiehlt seinen Brüdern, Tormund zum späteren Verhör in Ketten zu legen. Der wiederum bedauert, Jon damals nicht von der Mauer geworfen zu haben. Sam, der Goldy versprach, am Leben zu bleiben, schließt die Speisekammer auf und entdeckt zu seiner Verwunderung den in der Ecke kauernden Janos Slynt, der sich vor den Kampfhandlungen drückte. Am Morgen eröffnet Jon Schnee seinem Freund Samwell Tarly seinen Plan, zu Manke zu gehen und ihn zu töten. Jon hofft, dass die unter dem König-jenseits-der-Mauer geeinten Stämme sich ohne Führer zurückziehen und sich wieder gegenseitig bekämpfen werden. Das Risiko, von den Wildlingen gefoltert und getötet zu werden, nimmt er dabei in Kauf, denn wenn Manke erneut angreift, wird die Nachtwache ohnehin dem Tode geweiht sein. Im Tunnel zum Außentor finden Jon und Sam den getöteten Grenn samt der Brüder, die das Innentor vor dem eindringenden Riesen schützten, der tot daneben liegt. Jon gibt Sam den Befehl, die Leichen zu verbrennen und das Außentor zu öffnen. Sein Schwert Langklaue gibt er bei Sam in Obhut, der er Jeor Mormont versprach, es nicht mehr zu verlieren. Das Außentor öffnet sich und Jon sucht Manke Rayder in seinem Lager auf. Besetzung Hauptcharaktere *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Hannah Murray als Goldy *Rose Leslie als Ygritte *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund Nebencharaktere *Peter Vaughan als Maester Aemon *Owen Teale als Ser Allisar Thorn *Dominic Carter als Lord Janos Slynt *Mark Stanley als Grenn *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Yuri Kolokolnikov als Styr *Josef Altin als Pypar *Brenock O'Connor als Olly *Joseph Gatt als der Warg der Thenn *Ian Whyte als Dongo der Riese *Neil Fingleton als Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg *Joe Claflin als Cooper *Jack Roth als Donnel Hill Galerie Bilder 409 Sam küsst Goldy.jpg 409 Wun Wun.jpg 409 Mammut.jpg 409 Tormund02.jpg 409 Jon Ygritte.jpg 409 Jon Ygritte 02.jpg 409 Jon vs Thenn 01.jpg 409 Jon Janos 01.jpg 409 Jon Ygritte 01.jpg 409 Jon vs Thenn 03.jpg 409 Jon Schnee Kampf um die schwarze Festung.jpg 409 Sam 02.jpg 409 Sam 01.jpg 409 Jon vs Wildling.jpg 409 Jon 01.jpg 409 Jon Janos Grenn.jpg 409 Jon 02.jpg 409 Sam sterbender Pyp.jpg 409 Tormund Thenn Ygritte.jpg 409 Tormund 01.jpg 409 Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung.jpg 409 Mammut und Riesen.jpg Riesen und Mammut 409.jpg 409 Horn.jpg 409 Alliser Nachtwache.jpg 409 Alliser.jpg 409 Goldy.jpg 409 Ygritte.jpg 409 Jon Janos.jpg 409 Grenn Edd.jpg 409 Sam Jon.jpg 409 Olly.jpg 409 Wildlingarmee.jpg 409 Tormund Thenn.jpg 409 Thenn.jpg 409 Tormund.jpg 409 sam.jpg Video thumb|center|400 px en:The Watchers on the Wall es:Los vigilantes del Muro fr:Les Veilleurs au rempart it:La Vipera e la Montagna ja:シーズン4第9話「黒の城＜カースル・ブラック＞の死闘」 pl:Strażnicy na Murze pt-br:Os Vigilantes na Muralha ro:Străjerii ru:Дозорные на Стене zh:TV:第四季第九集 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4